The present invention relates to safety and convenience problems related to the use of ladders. A major problem in their use is to provide a secure anchoring of the upper end of the ladder and yet one that can be changed frequently and easily to move it from position to position. One structure found in most dwellings and many other commercial buildings is the eavestrough which is itself well fixed to the dwelling and affords a sound anchoring device for the upper end of the ladder. By use of an appropiately curved periphery portion, it is possible to adapt the accessory to fit in a broad range of sizes of eavestroughs thus to make it useful in many environments.
A second problen frequently encountered with modern dwellings is that of having a relatively fragile exterior wall surface against which the upper ladder must be abutted. This is particularly true where the exterior surface is made up of aluminum siding, vinyl siding, or the like. If the bare ends of the ladder are allowed to abut surfaces, damage to the paint and to the siding can result. Additionally, the surfaces are frequently quite slippery and can introduce an element of danger with regard to slide slippage of the ladder.
The present invention overcomes the above noted problems and is readily changed over between the two modes of operation for eavestrough hooking and/or sidewall placement.